


roses rouges

by elyxioncafe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutants, WHEEZE, first time actually publishing something, fluffy fluff, i hope you enjoy, i should add the bus driver too then, idk why i put jongdae as character he has like 3 lines??, it sucks but i tried, or second?? idk the last one i probably took down, what else can i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyxioncafe/pseuds/elyxioncafe
Summary: Tonight, Chanyeol is finally doing what he has been dreading to do for a while. His heart was pounding in his chest, he felt sweat trickling down his neck, his clothes suddenly felt like they were suffocating him. He’s finally confessing his undying love to his best friend, Byun Baekhyun. He might also tell his friend that he's a mutant but that's irrelevant at the moment.





	roses rouges

**Author's Note:**

> un-betad, be aware of typos and horrible english

Today was a very special and nerve wracking day for Park Chanyeol. You may wonder why. Well, Chanyeol was finally going to confess to Byun Baekhyun, his best friend since kindergarten, that he has liked him for as long as he can remember. And a tiny other, insignificant, detail of him being a mutant. 

Chanyeol has been dreading to tell Baekhyun he’s in love with him, this tiny step could be a huge mistake and may lead their friendship to an endlessly deep cliff. Chanyeol treasures his friendship with Baekhyun a lot. The latter has been a huge support in his life. 

He was there for him when he got bullied in third grade, when he came out to his parents, when he lost his beloved ferret Ddori. Baekhyun was always ready to jump in and comfort Chanyeol. He wasn’t ready to loose that, but he must tell Baekhyun. 

Most importantly, Baekhyun deserved to know that he’s a mutant. He shouldn’t be left in the dark about such major thing in Chanyeol’s life. 

He was still thinking about how to tell /that/ part to him though. He can’t just plainly confess: "I'm a mutant and I've been hiding it for ten years, I'm sorry,". It would seem like he doesn’t care. Or, should he light a little fire with his index finger, that would definitely get the point accros. Although it would probably scare the living hell out of Baekhyun. He felt every single brain cel suffering, trying to figure out how to tell this. 

Pushing his negative thoughts aside, Chanyeol smiled softly and admired the bouquet of flowers resting between his hand palms. He got it from this lovely old lady that owns a little flower shop at the end of his street. One of Baekhyun’s passions were flowers, roses in particular.

Chanyeol deemed it a great idea to buy him flowers, and so he did. An exquisite bouquet of twelve red roses. The meaning of it: /"be mine"/, the perfect amount for tonight. He just hoped that in all of Baekhyun’s knowledge about different kind of flowers, there was also the knowledge of what certain amount of flowers mean. Nonetheless it would be a romantic act to bring flowers.

After a small walk back to his house and a couple of curious glances wondering what a good looking young man was doing with a bouquet of flowers — as if that isn’t obvious — Chanyeol started preparing for the date. Well, in his mind it was a date. For Baekhyun it was just another night spending with his best friend.

First, what should he wear? He had to look decent. Not that he didn't look decent on other days too but today he had to look extra good. He couldn’t look overdressed too. 

Chanyeol wasn't a fashion icon but he’s definitely not a fashion disaster either. He often updated himself on the latest trends. 

He chose a simple white shirt with a fitting leather jacket on top, a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a silver necklace he got from Baekhyun when he and his parents went to visit Rome. 

He smirked at himself in the mirror and decided he looked good. Chanyeol wasn’t unconfident, he liked the way he looks. 

He stepped inside his bathroom and applied a bit of BB cream and a nice smelling perfume that he bought in Jeju last summer. He smiled at himself in the mirror, once again, and was content.

“Tonight, you will confess and you will tell him you're a mutant.” He bravely muttered to himself in the mirror. Though he was scared shitless for his best friend's reaction, he had to tell. He checked his watch and saw that a mere fifteen minutes had passed, making him groan. “I’m gonna die out of frustration.”

After a long forty minutes, of mental torture and nervous pacing around his house, it was finally time to leave to Baekhyun's. They arranged to meet [at 7 o'clock](x-apple-data-detectors://5) in the evening in the park near to Baekhyun's house. To plan was to talk a bit there, and then go to Baekhyun's to eat and do whatever best friends do. One of Chanyeol’s favourite activities was watching to sun set with Baekhyun by his side. They often did it.

Chanyeol glanced at his outfit and perfectly styled hair one last time, before leaving the house.

“Yo, Chanyeol, where you going?” He heard as soon as he walked out his door. Chanyeol looked towards the direction the voice was coming from and saw his neighbour, Jongdae, standing there fumbling with his keys. 

“Oh, just headed to a friend's place,” He answered. Jongdae raised his left brow and eyed the bouquet. “Just a friend's huh?”

“Hopefully more by the end of the night,” He earnestly told the shorter man. Jongdae smiled in understanding. "Good luck man," 

Chanyeol gave a slight nod and thanked, before proceeding to leave the apartment. It wasn't far to Baekhyun's house, about ten minutes with the bus.

Chanyeol barely had to wait five minutes before the bus arrived. Chanyeol hoped on and bought a ticket. The chauffeur glanced at the roses and smiled.

During the short drive, Chanyeol went on a little memory trip by looking through some old photos of Baekhyun and him on his phone. He's scared, terrified even, of losing all this. If Baekhyun doesn't return his feelings, he knows that they'll never be the same again. Their friendship would turn madly awkward.

That’s what’s been putting him off from confessing to Baekhyun for a couple of months already. But now, he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Or, what if Baekhyun did return his feelings but was disgusted by the fact that Chanyeol is a mutant. The latter felt his heart break at the thought. It would be worse than Baekhyun not returning his feelings.

Hundreds of scenarios were going through Chanyeol's mind and suddenly he found himself looking at the familiar image of the park.

He sighed deeply and got off the bus, the chauffeur shot him a smile and mouthed ‘good luck’. Chanyeol returned the smile.

He crossed the road and upon entering the park he saw Baekhyun sitting on a bench. He quickly hid behind the bushes. Baekhyun looked breathtaking. Thousands of signs saying ‘abort mission’ entered his mind. He took a deep breath.

/You can do this, Chanyeol. It'll be alright./ 

He reappeared from the bushes and started walked towards Baekhyun, who noticed him quickly. The latter flashes him an eye blinding smile. That smile, was the reason Chanyeol was still sane.

Baekhyun stood up and greeted Chanyeol with a tight hug. Something typically baekhyun. 

“Yeol, how are you?" Baekhyun excitedly asked. 

“Great, and you?" Chanyeol stammered back. Baekhyun looked great in his outfit. He wore a grey denim jacket that hugged his broad shoulders perfectly. With the denim jacket came a matching pair of grey denim jeans. In the pair of jeans a white t-shirt was loosely tucked in. To finish the entire look a béret was seated neatly on top of his head.

“I’m good! So, what’s behind your back? You suck at trying to hide things.” Baekhyun chuckled. It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out he had something behind his back.

“They’re flowers, for you,” Chanyeol confessed nervously. It isn’t everyday that you buy roses for your best friend.

“For me? For what occasion exactly?” The smaller asked.

“Yes, for you. I’ve got something to confess Baekhyun but we should do it elsewhere. Perhaps we could go to your house now?” Confessing to your best friend in public without knowing if they’re going to accept isn’t the greatest plan. Baekhyun's face was unreadable and Chanyeol was getting anxious, he could feel drops of sweat running down his neck. His clothes started feeling too restricted

“They’re beautiful, thank you Yeol,” Baekhyun smiled. “and sure we’ll go now.” The smaller took hold of Chanyeol's wrist and pulled him along. 

When they arrived at Baekhyun's house, Chanyeol noticed no one was home and he was grateful for it. The last thing he wanted was an audience. Baekhyun’s mother didn’t quite grasp the concept of privacy. Don’t get him wrong, she’s an amazing woman but she seriously needed to learn how to knock.

Baekhyun leaded him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them softly.

“Are you joking with me? Do you think this is funny?” Baekhyun asked, a frown heavy on his face. 

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol chuckled nervously. Shit, he messed up.

"Twelve roses, meaning be mine" Baekhyun stated. Baekhyun had thought about Chanyeol being too dumb to know what twelve roses stood for and had just bought it like that but the shop clerk should’ve definitely told him. “Why would I be kidding?” Chanyeol pouted, typically him. 

"You’re kinda known for your jokes!" Baekhyun laughed loudly, his eyes twinkling as beautiful as they always did. 

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand in his, and heaved a deep breath. /This is it/.

“Byun Baekhyun, we've been best friends since forever. Inseparable. Ever since we met, in kindergarten, I knew that we would be best friends. Your extrovert personality fitted perfectly with mine. Turned out we did become best friends, my intuition is never wrong. But as we got older, my feelings for you passed the best friends stage. At first, I was confused and thought it was a platonic crush, and it would go over. A lot of people have platonic crushes. But my feelings didn't stop, Baekhyun. More and more I yearned to be able to call you mine, hold your gorgeously shaped hands and offer you the love you deserve. It took me a while to realise that what I felt for you is love. Not just admiration love but romantically love. I want us to grow old together. So, Byun Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?”

/Phew that was the hardest thing he’s ever had to confess./

It was quiet for a few seconds. It felt like the longest seconds of Chanyeol’s life. He could feel his heart throbbing in his throat. 

Baekhyun eyes started watering. He had waited too long for this dumb giant to come around and confess his ever obvious feelings. “Finally.” He sobbed and threw his arms around Chanyeol's waist.

“Finally, finally, finally.”He muttered like a mantra. A heavy weight lifted off Chanyeol’s shoulders. He had done it. He was brave enough.

“You bastard, do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Baekhyun asked as he locked his eyes with Chanyeol.

“For a quite while, I assume?" Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Chanyeol's. The latter felt heath spread around his stomach. This must be the butterflies in your belly feeling. He couldn't believe he was really kissing Baekhyun.

He finally was able to call Baekhyun his.

Although the kiss was the most wonderful experience he’s ever had, Chanyeol remembered he had yet to confess he is a mutant. This could ruin everything. The warm feeling subdued.

Telling Baekhyun he is a mutant could either go wonderful or horribly wrong. Mutants were still heavily discriminated against. They were seen as abominations to most.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's body stiffen and his lips freezing. He broke off the kiss upon feeling this.

“What's wrong?” He asked, curious eyes glancing up to Chanyeol.

“I... I still have one more thing to confess." Chanyeol started unsure, "You may want to sit down though.”

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, he was amused, and went to sit down on his bed.

“I'm all ears.” Baekhyun said, shrugging.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With his two hands pressed together he focused on creating a light and harmless fire.

/That was his ‘abnormality’. He could create and control fire./

He separated his palms and there was a little fire was resting on them. It was sizzling gently. Any normal person, or other mutant for that matter, would burn themselves but to Chanyeol it was a pleasant feeling.

Hearing no reaction whatsoever, Chanyeol got anxious and carefully opened his eyes. He was afraid of the disgust he’d see in Baekhyun’s bright eyes.

He gasped as his eyes took in dozens of little lights flowing around the room. It looked like dozens of fireflies had found their way into his room. He was breath-taken.

“Silly,” Baekhyun smiled, "Is there any actual news you have for me today? You really underestimate my intelligence!" Baekhyun gasped, a look of fake hurt took over his face.

Chanyeol threw himself on Baekhyun and the latter laughed loudly in happiness while hugging his now boyfriend.

Chanyeol was too cute for Baekhyun to resist and he drowned the taller in soft kisses on his neck. Chanyeol couldn’t describe the happiness spreading in his heart.

Baekhyun was a mutant too, he could finally share his thoughts on everything. They were destined to meet.

Chanyeol could’ve sworn he entered heaven when Baekhyun pressed his lips onto his again.

FIN.

/Perhaps, to be continued.../

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they are both mutants and Baekhyun being the smartass he is, knew all along.  
> Honestly I feel so unsatisfied with this story. It feels so incomplete and rushed but I just had to finish it today. (I’ll probably edit this a thousand times.)  
> I might, if u like this, continue this into a chaptered story that focuses more on their new relation and how they handle being mutants in a very close minded society.
> 
> I do hope u liked it, I haven’t been writing for very long and I’m still expeding my english vocabulary!
> 
> Movin on, bye bye ilu all. (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)
> 
> En voor mijn belgische lezertjes (als ik er heb) hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk en laat een comment achter in vlaams dan weet ik dat jullie er zijn! Ik hou van jullie uwu


End file.
